How They Act!
by Chibiki-Wuz-Here
Summary: Hove you ever wondered what it was like to control Riku? Or try to keep gas in when you're floating in water? Or trying to stop an author from turning you into a girl? Language, slight sexual terms used. R+R CHAPTER 4, Fight Of the Fangirls!
1. Waffels

How they Act!  
  
Me: After so much pondering on what I should put for KH, I have finally found the one thing that should go in this section!  
  
Leon: A God freaking Blooper wannabe story. You are so God freaking original.  
  
Me: First of all, shut up. And second, who taught you to talk like... that?  
  
Leon: Aerith.  
  
Me: Go fig. Well, it's simple, as we progress through out the game, we have little 'mishaps' on the stage and we try to correct it. And if you havn't finished the game, then this has spoilers.  
  
Leon: Have a great God freaking good time.  
  
Me: That's it. AERITH!  
  
KEY: ~=Is the Describing. Ex: ~Sora rushed up for a gulp of air~ *Action*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~The screen went black, and the letters rushed up into a single line. Spelling two words: KINGDOM HEARTS. Clouds thundered and lighted themselves as the title rushed forward towards the screen.~  
  
Words: *Crash.*  
  
Director (D): Dammit!  
  
Sora: How did they do that?  
  
D: Who the hell programmed it to do that?!  
  
Me: *Waves happily*  
  
D: And just who the hell are you?  
  
Me: A fanfic author and good time 'friend' of Leon.  
  
Leon: What do you mean by 'friend'? Why were there quotation marks?!  
  
Me: No reason. I'm here to make all your lives miserable by putting you in my fic. Understood?  
  
D: Wouldn't you like a million dollars?  
  
Me: Nope.  
  
D: Damn you.  
  
Me: Hey, I said that I would make you miserable, if I went away then you would be happy!  
  
Sora: No we won't! We would be VERY unhappy! We'd cry and sob and stuff!  
  
Me: Nice try keyboy.  
  
Sora: Darn.  
  
Me: Aww, you're just so cute. Anyway, for the time being, just ignore me and keep going with your kick ass game.  
  
D: Uh, okay. Now, let's try the opening act once more!  
  
~The screen went black, and the letters rushed up into a single line. Spelling two words: KINGDOM HEARTS. Clouds thundered and lighted themselves... pink?~  
  
D: Wha...?  
  
Chibiki: Now ain't that cute?  
  
D: Who the bloody hell did this?!  
  
Me: *Points at Kairi.*  
  
D: Kairi!!!  
  
Kairi: Yes?  
  
D: Did you do that?! *Points to a big screen where the clouds are pink and forming weird shapes*  
  
Kairi: No. I don't even know how to work my CD player.  
  
Riku: *Giggle*  
  
Kairi: What? What's so funny?  
  
D: If you didn't do it then.... *Looks at Chibiki who is playing ping pong with Ansem* Oi. This will be a long day.  
  
Me: And a long chapter!  
  
Ansem: How did you get me to do this? I should be controlling Riku's strong, thin, muscular, tanned, tall, body!  
  
Riku: *Twitches with fear*  
  
Me: Um, Ansem. Do you LIKE molesting young teens?  
  
Ansem: Kinda.  
  
Me: Then stay the hell away from Riku.  
  
Ansem: Aww.  
  
D: Okay, once more. And this time Chibiki, let us try to at least go to the part where Sora is floating in water.  
  
Me: Alright alright.  
  
~The screen went black, and the letters rushed up into a single line. Spelling two words: KINGDOM HEARTS. Clouds thundered and lighted themselves as the title rushed forward towards the screen.~  
  
D: *Mumbling* Good... good....  
  
~The soft and gentle face of Sora appears, his eyes closed and air floating across his clothing. Slowly, Sora leans back as his eyes open in a groggy look and his lips part slightly. The screen goes black once more and words flash and flicker across the screen.~  
  
Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately.  
  
~The words spoken were followed by the ones on the screen. Parts of Sora's speech stayed behind as the others vanished.~  
  
Sora: Like, is any of this for real or not?  
  
~The screen goes in and out on Sora as he still seems asleep. The camera goes to the side veiw and Sora's tiny figure is shown falling downwards in the middle of a faint light. He opens his eyes once more before closing them and heading down on what looked like the bottomless abyss. Some bubbles leave his mouth. And a lot more come out of his pants.~  
  
Riku: *Bursts out laughing*  
  
D: Sora!  
  
Sora: What? I couldn't help it!  
  
D: We finally get going on a good scene when you just had to pass your freaking gas!  
  
Me: It's not his fault that his mother cooked pancakes for breakfast.  
  
Sora: Those were good weren't they?  
  
Me: Yeah. I love her blueberry ones.  
  
Sora: Oh, me too!  
  
D: *Rubbing forehead* Can we just get back the the game?  
  
Sora: No, I'm tired. All that floating and stuff made me sleepy. You saw how tired I was in there! I demand a break!  
  
D: *Sigh* Fine. Go do your damn break. Come back tommorow at nine o'clock.  
  
Sora: Pm?  
  
D: Whatever. Everybody, go on home, we're done for today.  
  
Me: Yay! Sora, can I stay over at your place?  
  
Sora: Sure. I think my mom is gonna cooking curry.  
  
Me: Mmm, okay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Okay, that's it for now. We'll pick up later.  
  
Sora: You didn't even get to do the intro!  
  
Me: So? I need my sleep!  
  
Sora: Okay.  
  
Me: Ja Ne from the girl with weird thoughts. 


	2. Milk!

How They Act!  
  
Me: Y'know what's funny? When I looked at my stats page I saw that for one of my stories it had 21 reveiws and for another it had 12!  
  
Cloud: And people would find this interesting WHY?  
  
Me: I dunno. Well, what really surprised me was that on the day that I uploaded this story I had gotten 2 reveiws already only minutes after it was on the site!  
  
Cloud: ..... You..... nevermind.  
  
Me: I'll answer your reveiws after the story, and Cloud is making a special appearance in this chapter!  
  
Cloud: Well I uh.. Hey!  
  
Me: Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
D: Good morning everybody.  
  
Kairi: Hi!  
  
Riku: *Mumbling* Must.... get... Sora.... alone...  
  
Ansem: *Singing* It's raining Riku! Hallelujah! It's raining Riku!  
  
Cloud: .............  
  
Squall: ............  
  
Cloud: .........................  
  
Squall:............................  
  
Cloud: .....................................  
  
Squall: ..................................... Ha! My scilence periods are longer than you!  
  
Cloud: No fair! You have a longer name!  
  
Squall: Don't care! I win!  
  
Goofy: *sounds like that terminator guy* I will pump... YOU UP!  
  
Donald: *Sighs* Quit sucking helium Goofy.  
  
Sora: I thought we were going to start at 9 p.m?  
  
Me: I want to get this over with.  
  
Sora: Oh.  
  
D: Okay, everybody listen up. Since we had a little bit of trouble yesterday, *glares at Sora and Chibiki* we will start all over from the beginning.  
  
Everybody: *Groan*  
  
Sephiroth: I have arrived.  
  
D: Sephiroth! What happened to your voice?!  
  
Sephiroth: I killed the voice actor.  
  
D: What?! You killed Lance Bass?!  
  
Sephiroth: Yes. Yes I did. And my did it feel good not to sound like a complete, arrogant, stuck-up, small minded, incoherent, bastard.  
  
Riku: At least your voice actor didn't show in a soap opera.  
  
David: I heard that! And what's wrong with my voice?  
  
Riku: Oh, nothing. It's just that you sound like the whole teenage boy population. But I guess that's just me, right?  
  
David: I'll show you what this teenage boy can do.  
  
Riku: Bring it on Han Solo!  
  
(Somewhere far away)  
  
Han Solo: *Sneezes*  
  
(Back at the studio)  
  
D: David, go back to your... show.  
  
Me: *Whispering to Sora* If you can call it a show.  
  
Sora: *Giggle*  
  
D: And Riku, quit annoying David. He was the only one allegible for your voice.  
  
Riku: But he sounds so... so... plain!  
  
D: I don't care! Work with it. And you, Sephiroth, use Revive on Lance or it'll be a 80% pay cut!  
  
Sephiroth: You dare threaten me?!  
  
Yuffie: Y'know, you sound gayer with your new voice.  
  
Sephiroth: I do?!  
  
Everybody: Yup.  
  
Sephiroth: Fine. *Revives Lance* You all will pay dearly someday.  
  
Me: Shut up! I want to start this now! It's already 1 o'clock!  
  
Sora: We spent... *counts fingers* one, two, three... four hours talking?!  
  
Me: Yeah! Now I want to get through the intro, at least!  
  
D: Wow, I never knew you cared.  
  
Me: I don't, I just want to see what other kind of bloopers will ensue us for today!  
  
D: Um... okay. Everybody get into position!  
  
Me: *Laughs*  
  
D: What are you laughing at?  
  
Me: *Still laughing* Try.. t-to think back.. to what... *Laugh* you s-said..  
  
D: Huh? ... Oh God! You're gross!  
  
Me: I know!  
  
D: Excuse me while I take a much needed day off. Chibiki, find someone to start the whole scene.  
  
Me: Okay... *Looks around* You!  
  
Fuuga Kumi: Me?  
  
Me: Yeah you. You'll be the director until the other one is done.. um... doing his personal buisness.  
  
D: *Sounds a little distant* Don't make it sound-  
  
Cloud: *Sips his milk*  
  
(A/N: There's another reason why I chose Cloud to drink milk. Can you figure it out? And yes, I am that sick and perverted.)  
  
D: -like I'm masturbating!  
  
Cloud: *Spits out milk* Pah! People are trying to drink you know!  
  
Fuuga: Okay, calm down, both of you.  
  
Cloud: No way in Hell am I going to let that stupid bitch get away for making me waste my milk!  
  
Fuuga: Do you want to be in my next gender bender?  
  
Cloud: .......... No.  
  
Fuuga: That's a good bishounen. Now shut up while we start the intro for Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Cloud: *Grumble* Okay....  
  
~The screen went black, and the letters rushed up into a single line. Spelling two words: KINGDOM HEARTS. Clouds thundered and lighted themselves as the title rushed forward towards the screen.~  
  
Ansem: *Thinking* If I am able to control Riku... then why not Sora? Hm, I must test this theory.  
  
~The soft and gentle face of Sora appears, his eyes closed and air floating across his clothing. Slowly, Sora leans back as his eyes open in a groggy look and his lips part slightly. The screen goes black once more and words flash and flicker across the screen.~  
  
Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately.  
  
~The words spoken were followed by the ones on the screen. Parts of Sora's speech stayed behind as the others vanished.~  
  
Sora: Like, is any of this for real or not?  
  
~The screen goes in and out on Sora as he still seems asleep. The camera goes to the side veiw and Sora's tiny figure is shown falling downwards in the middle of a faint light. He opens his eyes once more before closing them and heading down on what looked like the bottomless abyss. Some bubbles leave his mouth.~  
  
Kairi: *Whisperes to Fuuga* Does Sora know that we can look up his shorts in this part?  
  
Fuuga: I'm guessing from that blush on his face that he does know.  
  
Kairi: Oh.  
  
Fuuga: Wait... why are you looking up his pants?!  
  
Kairi: *Blush* N-no reason!  
  
Riku: *Looks at Kairi* You sick, perverted, nasty, little bi-  
  
Me: Watch out!  
  
Riku: Huh? *Gets hit by a ball of noodles* What the hell?! Why did you hit me with a ball of noodles?  
  
Me: 'Cause I wanted to stop you from calling Kairi a bitch.  
  
Riku: But then, didn't you just call her one just now?  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Riku: Never.  
  
Mystic Fanel: OH MY GOD!  
  
Me: What's wrong other fanfic author?  
  
Mystic: Sora! He's... he's... TURNED INTO A SHE!  
  
Me: What?! *Looks at Sora*  
  
Sora: *Still floating in water but is blushing because she has breasts that are kind of buldging against her clothing* Um... Guys? I kinda have a problem here.  
  
Riku: Well this is... interesting.  
  
Kairi: What have they done to you?!  
  
Sephiroth: *Too busy watching the funeral scene in FFVII to notice*  
  
Donald: *Too high off his ass to care about it*  
  
Goofy: *Too stupid to notice the change in Sora*  
  
Me: FUUGA!  
  
Fuuga: Yeeeeeeees?  
  
Me: Change him, I mean her, I mean... just return Sora to the way Sora used to be!  
  
Fuuga: But don't you find this a little bit more... original?  
  
Me: Don't care! Change.... Sora..... back now!  
  
Fuuga: Fine. *Changes Sora to a him* You're no fun.  
  
Me: Like I give a rat's ass at the moment?  
  
Tsumina: My, don't you have weird fascination with that word?  
  
Me: Actually, my favorite swear is shit, but I usually only say it when I'm pissed off.  
  
Tora: Which is when? Everyday?  
  
Me: Hush. You're lucky I'm writing you in my fic without having you groping on one of the characters.  
  
Tora: You don't even know me that well anyway.  
  
Me: I know.  
  
(Suddenly everybody is sitting in a circle and there's a glass bottle in the middle)  
  
Chibi: Eh?! Why are we in this insanity?!  
  
Me: 'Cause you reveiwed. I'm rewarding all of you by letting you all be in this chapter and later ones as well.  
  
D: *Mumbling* We'll never get done with the intro now.  
  
Ari Powwel: Where's Riku? I want to see him!  
  
Riku: Eh? Why me?  
  
Ari: Because, you are what I call a REAL bishounen!  
  
Riku: But according to that test I took on the internet, I'm a 'Hero.'  
  
Chibi: That sounds more like Sora, dude.  
  
Me: Be quiet all of you! I want to give everybody a break from the whole acting scene and play a game!  
  
Sephiroth: Not that I care or anything, but how do you play?  
  
Me: First, spin the bottle. Then, after it lands on someone you have to reach into this bottle and pull out a peice of paper that tells you what to do!  
  
Tora: I feel sick all of a sudden.  
  
Me: Okay, who will spin first?!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Me: And I have a cliffy!  
  
Everybody: NO!!!  
  
Me: Sorry but I need a break from the story, and the next chpater or two will be the spin-the-bottle game. But it'll be stupid and pointless just like the rest of the story so don't worry.  
  
Sora: You are getting more perverted as you write.  
  
Me: I know, maybe I'll have to put this into the Pg-13 section. Who knows. Oh, and to answer your questions:  
  
Fuuga-Kumi: Thanks hon for putting me on your fav. list. That really cheered me up. I hope you'll like the character I gave you.  
  
Mystic Fanel: Really? I thought there would be so many KH blooper stories like mine but I guess not. Do you still have the story up? Maybe I can read it? Anyway, Thank you for reveiwing.  
  
Tsumina: Well, I hope this will be my longest series yet. Keep your fingers crossed! And the Ansem thing? I was really thinking of something totally OOC for him so ping pong just jumped into my mind! Thx a lot.  
  
Tora: You sound like my dad, laughing like that. *Removes earplugs* What do ya mean "my bro Sora is such a ditz?" If you're referring me being a guy I'm not. And Sora, well, I guess I DID kind of wrote him to be a little stupid in this story, but look at Sephiroth! LMAO, hope ya like this chappie.  
  
Chibi: Yeah! That is awesome! I was gonna name myself "Chibi" But it said that someone already had that name. Oh well. But I don't care, you see a lot of chibithis and chibithat, but my name is kinda cool and fun to say at times. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually a real word in some derranged language! I appreaciate that reveiw a whole bunch. Thanks!  
  
Ari Powwel: Sorry for putting Riku like that, I guess is does seem creepy to see someone that handsome giggle. But thanks for the opinion!  
  
Leann-Chan: Well, do you WANT me to stop writing this?! And since you are reading the second chapter, I guess you don't so nyah on you. And I don't care what the damn rules say! If it pleases the people that read this then I'll just keep cranking out more and more chapters until we get done with the whole freaking game. Okay?!  
  
(Sora: Calm down Chibiki  
  
Chibiki: Sorry)  
  
Ja Ne from the girl with weird thoughts 


	3. Butter!

How They Act!  
  
Chibiki: Hah! It's crazy "Getting-away-from-the-plot!" Day!  
  
Squall: Help us. Help us all.  
  
::What the paper says::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chibiki: Okay, who will spin first?!  
  
Sora: I guess I can go first. *Spins bottle gently, lands on Riku*  
  
Fuuga: Gee, of ALL people, it just so HAPPENS to land on RIKU. (Sarcastic)  
  
Chibiki: Tame.  
  
Fuuga: What!  
  
Chibiki: Nothing, nothing at all. So, what 'cha get, Sora?  
  
Sora: *Pulls out a peice of paper* ::Give that person a hug:: Well, it's not too hard.  
  
Tora: What?  
  
Sora: I gotta hug Riku.  
  
Everybody: Awww.  
  
Sora: *Blush* L-let's get this over with.  
  
Tsumina: *Whisperes* Where's Ansem?  
  
Tidus: Dunno. Last time I saw him he was watching the intro scene with Sora and then he left with a smile on his face.  
  
Tsumina: Uh-oh. Nothing good can come of that.  
  
Riku: I'm ready. *Smirks*  
  
(Inside Sora's head)  
  
Hormones: I like peaches! I like cream! I like Kairi's girly scream!  
  
Conscious: Will you shut up?! We have to make sure Sora doesn't enjoy this!  
  
Little Voice: *Sounds like Ansem* Do it Sora.... Hug Riku and enjoy it....  
  
Conscious: What the?!  
  
Hormones: Nothing in this world is cool! Nothing except my auntie's pool!  
  
Little Voice: Hug him really tight and kiss him.. mwahahahah!  
  
Conscious: I know that tone! Ansem! Get your ugly Sephiroth wannabe ass outta here!  
  
Little Voice: Never!  
  
(Outside)  
  
Riku: I don't have all day Sora.  
  
Blue Fox: Hug him or find out what it's like to be inside a really large bag. *Shows teeth*  
  
Sora: Ah! She's gonna eat me! *Runs straight to Riku*  
  
Little Voice: I command you to dip and kiss him!  
  
Conscious: WHAT?! Don't do it Sora!  
  
(Suddenly DClick appears outta nowhere)  
  
DClick: What the?!  
  
Me: Watch out!  
  
DClick: Eh...? Ah!  
  
Sora: *Runs at her, falls on her, and is kissing her*  
  
Kairi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DClick: Mmmmphh ffpmh! (Get off me!)  
  
Riku: Uh... was he going to do that to me?  
  
Ansem: *Pop!* Eh... I was this close.... *Notices everybody giving him a death glare* What?  
  
DClick: *Brings out Millenium Blade* Anseeeeeeeem..... come here. SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!  
  
Ansem: Aiiiiieeeeee!!  
  
Blue Fox: Hey, I'm an author too, I should be able to do something in this realm.  
  
Me: You are in my fic so, yeah, you can torture Ansem as well.  
  
Authors: REALLY?!  
  
Me: Yep.  
  
Ari: Well, I put roller blades on Ansem!  
  
Ansem: *Piff* What the.. ah! *Falls* What the hell?  
  
DClick: ANSEM!  
  
Ansem: Oh shit! *Tries to run with his blades on* This *Falls* Is *Falls* Not *Falls* My DAY! *Trips on Chibiki's foot*  
  
Me: Ow!  
  
Tsumina: I give him a years worth of pixie sticks!  
  
Tora: I give him pink bunny ears!  
  
Riku: This is insane.  
  
Me: No freaking duh.  
  
Blue Fox: I summon Raigeki on his ass! (Yugioh magic card)  
  
Ansem: Oooh, pretty lights in the sky.... hey, they're coming here!  
  
Fuuga: Moron.  
  
Raigeki: Houston, we have a fucking problem. We have sighted the fucking boogie, stand by for fucking attack.  
  
Ansem: I like sugar, give me more! I like darkness, make Riku my whore!  
  
Riku: WHAT?!  
  
Ari: *Glomps Riku* I love you!  
  
Me: That's it! *Brings out her Inochi sword* Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows.  
  
Everybody: OH SHIT!  
  
Me: Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows.   
  
Ansem: *Licks his arm* I taste like strawberry!  
  
Me: I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand, before the mighty gift bestowed to my unworthy hands.   
  
Authors: *Sheilds come up*  
  
Riku: What about me?  
  
Chibi: Come on Riku!  
  
Ari: He's coming with me!  
  
Sora: *Sheild comes up* Oh, I get it. While she chants the spell she gives sheild to the ones she likes.  
  
Riku: How come I don't have a sheild?  
  
Sora: Dunno. Maybe she didn't like it when you tried ot kill me.  
  
Riku: But that was Ansem!  
  
Cloud: Nice seeing ya, kid.  
  
Squall: Say hi to Raine for me.  
  
Riku: You all suck.  
  
Fuuga: If we all suck then how come we have sheilds on?  
  
Riku: Shut up.  
  
Fuuga: Never! Bwahahahaha!  
  
Me: Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess.  
  
Sephiroth: This will be bad.  
  
Riku: That's a big, painful, DUH!  
  
Me: DRAGON SLAVE! *Fires*  
  
  
  
__  
  
/ \  
  
(-------)  
  
l l l l l  
  
^^^^^^ (It's a mushroom cloud but i don't know if FF will leave it that way)  
  
~*  
  
Me: I swear we will get back to the spin-the-bottle but you guys are just too hectic.  
  
Lolo: You wrote it like that onnechan.  
  
Me: Whatever. Who will survive? Did Riku make it out ok? Will Ansem ever control Sora fully? And will the Director ever finish the story?  
  
D: From the progress we made today, no way in hell.  
  
Blue Fox: Does that answer your question? Oh, and once you're in it, you can NEVAH get out!  
  
Chibi: You'll get your chance soon enough. As soon as the next chapter at least.  
  
Fuuga Kumi: Milk is my favorite thing to drink. And waffels... I just like waffels. Lol.  
  
Tsumina: You're fic is sooooo cool. And so original too! and, Lolo?  
  
Lolo: Yes?  
  
Me: Tsumina said hi.  
  
Lolo: Hi Tsumina-san!  
  
Ari: I hope your leg will be better. I took dance camp last year and it was a pain in my ass!  
  
DClick: It's not really that perverted but, it's still sick at times. Oh and, your friends can come too if they want.  
  
Ari2: Now now, Riku is for everyone. And, I will add Tom James and Artemis. Just to watch you suffer! Mwahahahahahah!  
  
Ja Ne from the girl with weird thoughts 


	4. Fingirls!

How They Act!  
  
Me: Oooh, I have reveiws....  
  
Riku: And of course, most of them are about me. *Strikes a pose*  
  
Fan girls: Eeeeeek! Riku! We love you!  
  
Me: You do know that anybody that tries to show off in my fic will be punished.  
  
Riku: Uh...  
  
Chibi R: No! You'll never hurt my little Riku!  
  
Ari: Lay off girly, the guy's my property!  
  
Chibi: Hah! Don't make me laugh! He only likes those who can actually FIGHT for what they want. And that is obviously going to be me.  
  
Be Nice To Wakka (Nice): You are all stupid, Wakka is the best there is.  
  
Choco: Will you all stop it?! Fighing over one guy is moronic!  
  
Riku Fans: *Stare*  
  
Choco: ....You should all love Sora!  
  
*Fangirl fight*  
  
Me: Well, since noone will carry on the plot today, I guess we'll call this chapter, "Fight of the Fangirls." I just hope noone will get killed.  
  
~*  
  
(After the explosion)  
  
Me: Ugh... is... is everybody alright?  
  
Fuuga: Yeah... well, most of us are.  
  
Chibi R: Chibiki!  
  
Me: Ow, my ears.... what?  
  
Chibi R: How dare you cast that spell and not put up a sheild to protect Riku!  
  
Ari: Well he would have been safe if you didn't pull him out of my barrier!  
  
Chibi R: He wouldn't been safe with a slut like you around him!  
  
Ari: What?! Oh, let's settle this right now bitch.  
  
Chibi R: Bring it on Thelma!  
  
Me: Hey, hey! Calm down!  
  
Fuuga: Are you okay, Sora?  
  
Sora: Y-yeah....  
  
Fuuga: Here, let me help you up.  
  
Choco: Don't you DARE touch my man Fuuga.  
  
Fuuga: I was just trying to help Sora out.  
  
Choco: Don't feed me any of that b.s. I know what you were going to do you little whore.  
  
Fuuga: What did you call me? *Drops Sora to the ground* I know you didn't call me no whore.  
  
Choco: W-H-O-R-E. Any clearer for ya?  
  
Fuuga: ..............  
  
Choco: Ha ha ha.. huh?  
  
Fuuga: Firaga!  
  
Choco: *Burnt to a crisp*  
  
Me: Fuuga, what did I tell you about casting spells on people?  
  
Fuuga: But...!  
  
Me: And you, Choco! Sora isn't all yours alright? And stop jumping to conclusions.  
  
Choco: Hmph.  
  
Tsumina: This is getting to be too much.  
  
Riku: I know...  
  
Tsumina: Eh? Riku? Why are you all wet and.... and without your shirt on?!  
  
Riku Fans: Kyaaaaaaaah! RIKU!  
  
Riku: Aw bull.... *Gets glomped* .... shit.  
  
Me: I'm not going to go through this anymore. We already used up two chapters for insane reasons and I'll be damned if this is what my story will center about. Everybody, get off Riku and come to the Paopu Island.  
  
Riku Fans: Aww...  
  
Me: Now!  
  
(3 minutes later)  
  
Me: Okay, as you know, there are some here who, in a sense, 'worship' other certain KH characters. Some more obsessed than others. So, since we will probably won't be able to get on with life until we fix this, I and a few others will be hosting a dueling arena between fangirls over who they admire. Wakka, will you please explain the rules?  
  
Wakka: Sure.  
  
Some people: *Shivers*  
  
Nice: Hey! I saw that!  
  
Wakka: Now, the people will be seperated by who they like, ya? And we will be having the matches fought Kingdom Hearts style. You can arrange your magic and spells along with attacks and limit breaks to your desire. Oh, and you can pick one character out of any Final Fantasy series. Pretty cool, eh?  
  
Me: And you can't choose the person you're fighting over to help you.  
  
Everybody: Aww.  
  
Me: Also, you have these selections as weapons: Sword, staff, sheild.  
  
Everybody: Ohhh.  
  
Me: And one last thing, you can only choose one of the following, Offensive magic or defensive magic. But it all really matters on who is going to be your Final Fantasy partner.  
  
Fuuga: *Raises hand* Question!  
  
Me: Yeah Fuuga?  
  
Fuuga: What about those who don't have anybody to fight? *Glances at Nice who is hugging Wakka happily*  
  
Me: They will be watching. Before I forget, you also have to pick your own technique. Like Ragnarok or Sonic blade. The special ones. Okay, now that said and done, I will let you all off for today to think and pick out your team. The next chapter we will commence, "The Fight Of The Fangirls!"  
  
Everybody: YEAH! *Walk off*  
  
Me: Phew. That was easy. Now... where to set up the arena?  
  
~*  
  
Me: You guys heard me. We will settle who gets who in the next chapter. Pick wisely and be sure to put it all in your reveiw.  
  
D: How come I wasn't in this chapter.  
  
Me: Because, you don't fit in there at the moment.  
  
D: Oh.  
  
Me: And I forgot to put this iin the other chapter, if you have AIM then you can message me and we can chat about your things. All you have to do is download it if you don't have it and then look in my bio for my name. There are some authors that already have their stuff ready 'cause they met with me already. (Not saying who cause then you'll get mad at me and them)  
  
Chibi: The hormones was actually how I acted when I was drinking apple cider in a bottle and acted like I was drunk. lol, I freaked out my mom so much.  
  
Lil Rikku254: Zero. Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero. Don't you just love my story?  
  
Choco-gal: Damn, you are perverted. I don't even do that! But oh well, you are a person and all.  
  
Choco2: Don't say you hate Riku. You'll probably get jumped later, lol. And of course you can join the game. Once you're in you can NEVAH get out! Mwahahaha!  
  
Chibi Rinku: If you forgot your password then just let them send it to you in e-mail. And also, no killing other fangirls until we get next chapter over with.  
  
Chibi Rinku2: *Eye twitches* Do that again and I'll SO make you regret it.  
  
Fuuga: Me too! And the plot for my story is kinda getting serious though isn't it? But I'll change that afterwards. *Giggles*  
  
Blue Fox: I know you wouldn't but it did come in handy. *Laughs* Oh, and who's your favorite in KH?  
  
Blue2: Okay, I'll be sure to make a note of it when I make the next chapter.  
  
Be Nice To Wakka: Thanks hun. And you're kinda lucky that noone wants to challenge you for Wakka.  
  
Jamiesgirl: Yup, I agree. And who do like as well? If you don't say anything you'll just have to watch.  
  
Shadow-Of-Hearts: Well, he's okay in the chappy, see?  
  
Ari: Please don't do that. My mom does that every single damn day and it annoys the crap outta me.  
  
Blue3: Okay, more notes...  
  
Kiona: But Sephiroth is soo easy, I beat him when I was lvl 81 though. Be sure to have Guard on too. It's helpful when he tries to ram right into you with his sword.  
  
Ja Ne from the girl with the weird thoughts. 


End file.
